Sebastian and Rutherford
by KitsueMage
Summary: Sebastian and Rutherford are leaders. But even they have powerful needs that need to be sated once in a while. Pure Yaoi.


_**Sebastian and Rutherford**_

--

_A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. I usually write Vampire Knight. But I couldn't help it. My OCs in this RP are just so… lovable! And this has nothing to do with any of my works. In fact, you'll barely get it unless your in the same RP as I am in Gaia.  
_

_Summary: Sebastian and Rutherford are leaders. But even they have powerful needs that need to be sated once in a while. Pure Yaoi._

--

"Be gentle," Rutherford murmured, "It's been a while." He removed his shirt, knowing what Sebastian expected.

"You needn't tell me that," Sebastian purred, "I know."

The brunette caressed the smooth skin of his partner and said, "I'm envious. Your skin is so beautiful."

"Yours is too," Rutherford replied, "Underneath all those scars, your skin is just as beautiful. Most people may not be able to see it, but I do…"

Sebastian chuckled and slid his hand sensuously over the curve of the collar bone, "I thought I told you to hush…"

"Alright, alright…" Rutherford said grumpily, "Geeze…"

Chuckling again, Sebastian shed his white shirt, revealing his scars, "As I recall you liked my scars…"

Rutherford was about to reply, but Sebastian shook his head, "Don't say anything to that. It was merely a comment." The brunette smiled and placed a hand on Rutherford's exposed chest, running his hand over the familiar curves and loving the way the albino arched into his touch, "Still just as sensitive."

"You shouldn't tease me," Rutherford groaned softly.

"You shouldn't be so easy to tease," Sebastian replied, "Or maybe…"

"Well you shouldn't… Ahhhh! Don't do that!" Rutherford snapped, semi-glaring at his passionate lover.

"Do what?" Sebastian asked softly, running a hand down Rutherford's chest teasingly, "This?" His mouth covered one nipple slowly and he ran his tongue over the nub. Rutherford threw his head back, fisting the sheets and an attractive blush blossomed over his cheeks, "Y-yes… that…"

"Hm?" Sebastian purred slowly in his throat, "Really?"

"You… enjoy teasing don't you?" Rutherford shivered, running his hands down Sebastian's biceps, gripping occasionally, "Ah!"

"Only for you, My Rutherford," Sebastian said softly, licking his way down, "Don't worry, I won't leave marks."

"It depends how hard you take me," Rutherford whispered, "If you take me as hard as last time… I won't be able to walk too well."

"Relax~" Sebastian purred softly, "Impatient bastard."

"As I recall, you often have a dirty mouth when aroused," Rutherford sighed back, relaxing on the covers. "We'll have to make this quick."

"You talk too much."

"And you don't talk enough."

"I talk when I have to."

"Which isn't often."

"Shut up already," Sebastian snapped, half irritated. Only Rutherford would be able to get out of a conversation like that without going punished… or not. The brunette scowled, and teasingly unzipped Rutherford's pants, sliding his hand down with deliberate slowness.

"Rutherford as much as I love your sense of style…" he began, but didn't get to finish as Rutherford crushed their lips together. Separating briefly, the albino whispered, "Yeah, yeah. Just take it off. Or do you want me to do it?"

The brunette chuckled and said, "You want to strip for me? Fine by me. But…" With one fluid movement, the brunette removed his lover's pants and underwear, "We don't have the time for that today."

"This is highly unfair," Rutherford semi-complained although the blush on his cheeks made the irritation seem like play, "I'm naked, but you still have your pants on."

Sebastian chuckled, "Want to change that?" he leaned over the albino and placed soft kisses in the boy's hair.

"Of course," Rutherford whispered, "Let's get these out of the way… shall we?"

Sebastian smirked, the malicious look flickering on his face, "Shall you?" He could feel Rutherford's gentle hands undo his pants. This was seriously arousing. He usually was the more dominate one and only succumbed to Rutherford on two occasions.

The albino glared, "Yes we shall." Despite being on bottom, his tone was more firm as if he was the one on top.

"Damn, I love these pants," Rutherford mumbled as he slid them off his lover's hips, "Of course; there is something more appealing to me now than these pants."

"Tease," Sebastian chuckled, removing his boxers, "As I recall…" He gripped Rutherford's erection in one movement and said, "You tend to melt into my arms when I do…"

The albino jerked and arched his back, pressing towards his lover. Sebastian watched, fascinated as his lover writhed underneath him. He leaned close to Rutherford's ear and said, "Don't get too excited now. We've only just begun."

Rutherford groaned and struggled to regain his breathing, "God… Sebastian…"

"Hm?" Sebastian inquired, sliding his body smoothly downwards to take the albino in his mouth, "How about this then?"

Licking the head of his lover's arousal and enjoying the fluid that seeped through, Sebastian closed his eyes and swallowed him whole. Rutherford cursed softly and one hand shot up off the mattress to grip Sebastian's hair. "Oh… god." Jerking his hips in the air, Rutherford moaned. Sebastian didn't gag; he was far too used to this.

"Se-bas-…tian!" Rutherford moaned, throwing his head back and arching his hips forward. Sebastian smiled, alternating between soft and hard sucks. Right before Rutherford climaxed, Sebastian released him and said, "not yet, my love."

Rutherford, as a leader, knew not to complain. Sebastian was not one that would normally force someone, but at the same time, he couldn't ignore his needs. Rutherford would not be denied long.

Sebastian slid one drawer open and pulled out a tube, "Know what this is?"

Rutherford struggled to regain his calm, "Um… that's… lubricant."

"Indeed it is," Sebastian said, opening the tube and coating his fingers of his left hand. One hand gripped the mattress to support his weight while the other slid down to his lover's entrance, "Ready or not?"

"I've been ready you ass," Rutherford whispered, tracing a scar that ran from the left side of his lover's shoulder to the upper part of his lover's hip. _Whip marks…_

Chuckling, Sebastian teased Rutherford a little while longer, running the lubricated fingers around, "You've got the better ass I must say." He didn't mind showing his lover the darker part of his past; Rutherford would never judge Sebastian on this alone.

--

_The torture that Sebastian went through was a brutal one: a month in hell, constant raping, whips, burns, and chains. Pain was a factor that developed as a constant reminder that he was still alive. The only reason he had survived was because it was during the fall, with the morning's cold and afternoons warm. The cold air preserved some of his injuries, but not all. For months afterward, he was bedridden, nightmares serving a memento of the pain. His wounds had become infected, pus leaking out of every whip and slash inflicted upon the once pure skin. Topped with that, his appetite had not developed very well. The mental pain was far greater than the physical one._

_The knowledge of having been defiled over and over again by a stranger burned into his soul, the humiliation clear. More than twice a day, his torturer would come back to defile him. Though the man who had done this to him was dead, the wounds were still there to prove it. It took a year of solitude for him to develop the control he once had, to heal the wounds that had seared his broken soul. No one could help him; he would allow no one near._

_But he had lived._

_Rutherford was a childhood friend, but he was not there. Sebastian was okay with that; he understood that Rutherford had important things to attend to. He wasn't going to bother Rutherford with his problems if Rutherford had other things to worry about. _

--

"Perhaps," Rutherford whispered, "But you're not so bad yourself."

Sebastian blushed very faintly and Rutherford smirked, knowing how rare the look was on his lover.

The brunette retaliated by thrusting a slim finger in. Rutherford gasped in surprise and looked up at his lover's embarrassed gaze. Rutherford moaned and pressed towards Sebastian, his fingers becoming fists on the sheets.

"My sweet lover," Sebastian whispered leaning down to Rutherford's ear, "You must relax, or it will be painful." He twisted his finger and inserted another in, marveling at the warm tight passage.

Rutherford moaned and the brunette silenced him with a kiss, loving the feeling of being possessed. Sebastian broke the kiss and smiled gently at his partner, pulling his fingers out. Rutherford leaned on his elbows and said, "For someone of your status, I didn't expect you to ask me how I felt about this."

"Hm? Is that so?" Sebastian asked, more to himself as he moved his hands to spread apart his lover's smooth thighs, "Relax." He pressed against Rutherford and slowly sank in, watching his lover inhale sharply and grasp the sheets.

Sebastian pushed the albino back on the covers, watching his lover's hair fan out on his silk sheets. "Hm… you like this, don't you?" he asked huskily.

"I do actually," Rutherford admitted, his cheeks flushing, "Ah… It's very… mhm… comfortable." Sebastian leaned forward and used his left hand to hold himself up; enlacing his right with his lover's left.

"Hold still, this will hurt a bit," Sebastian murmured softly and thrusted in to the hilt. Rutherford jerked sharply and whimpered softly. Sebastian kissed his lover in apology.

Rutherford shook his head and gripped Sebastian's right hand tightly. "It's okay. It's not so painful now." The albino gave a tender smile that melted Sebastian's heart. The cold, icy heart that he kept away from others.

"Hmm…" he murmured softly, brushing a white strand of hair out of Rutherford's sweat slicked face, "Then forgive me if I lack self control."

"You won't," Rutherford assured, "You're not the type to, even under great stress."

Sebastian chuckled. He shifted his weight slightly and whispered, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Rutherford mumbled. He rather liked the feeling of Sebastian inside him. It wasn't unpleasant at all. "I think you should move."

"I think I want to tease you a bit longer."

"I think I'm gonna—OH GOD!!"

Sebastian smirked, rolling his hips again. Rutherford sucked in a sharp breath, glaring at his partner. Sebastian's chuckled quietly and dropped his head to Rutherford's chest, his thrusts becoming faster and more demanding.

Rutherford writhed on the bed sheets, loving the friction rubbing against his arousal. His hand became a fist in Sebastian's hair and the soft brown hair became entangled in his hand.

Sebastian sucked warmly on Rutherford's shoulder, feeling perspiration leak down his back. Rutherford released his hair, and traced his shoulder instead, feeling the numerous scars. But at this point in time, he loved them.

Rutherford gritted his teeth to stifle the scream of pleasure as Sebastian hit his prostrate. The brunette smirked against his sweat slicked skin and moved faster, aiming for the spot that would completely undo his lover.

Rutherford thrashed on the bed, arching his back to press closer even though he could feel Sebastian's chest and the individual scars that littered it. He couldn't hold on much longer, and they both knew it.

With a silent cry, Rutherford released his seed, splattering across his and his lover's stomach. It only took several more thrusts for Sebastian to reach his high as well. Climaxing deep inside his albino lover, he sighed heavily and rested his head on Rutherford's chest.

"Satisfactory?" Sebastian asked, squeezing Rutherford's hand. Rutherford sighed as well, nodding, "You know it was."

"Well now," the brunette said, standing up, "I don't know about you, but I feel like a shower is in order." The sticky liquid was dripping onto his thighs. Rutherford blushed as he saw this.

"Heh," Sebastian snorted, "How cute." He beckoned Rutherford towards him. The albino stood, feeling slightly uncomfortable while doing so and moved towards Sebastian. There was no resisting the lure when the brunette was in this mood.

"My lover," Sebastian murmured into Rutherford's ear when he had fully embraced the younger male, "Shall we? I'm sure you feel just as uncomfortable…"

Rutherford kissed his lover in response, hard, deep and without regret. "Yes. Let's."

Sebastian swooped the albino into his arms and headed into the bathroom. With one hand still holding his lover, he used his other to turn on the flow of water in the glass shower stall. Cold water poured from the showerhead.

Cold slowly became warm and Sebastian lifted Rutherford onto the stream of water, stepping in himself, closing the door behind him. Rutherford picked up the body wash and gently washed Sebastian's body while the brunette did his hair with the shampoo.

"Sore?" Sebastian asked, running his hands through Rutherford's hair.

"A little," Rutherford commented, leaning against his lover's chest. Sebastian smiled back and said, "Well, you can stay here for a bit." He finished up shampooing Rutherford and shampooed his own hair. Washing out the soap, he stepped out.

Moving quickly, Sebastian dried his scarred body and hair. He threw the towel in the laundry chute with their old clothes and scooped up the sheets as well, placing those in the chute. Bringing out a new bed sheet, he smoothed it on, still naked.

Suddenly realizing he had no clothes on, Sebastian strode to his closet, throwing open the doors and pulling out two pairs of boxers and pants. He put on one pair and left the second for Rutherford. Pulling on his pants, he pulled down a silk red shirt with a dragon sewn on. He would let Rutherford pick out his own clothes.

Rutherford came out of the shower, freshly clean. He accepted the boxers gratefully and chose one of his lover's pants. Putting both on, he glanced briefly at the shirts, not picky in any single one. They were all grand.

In the end, he chose the silver shirt with gold vines and roses. Slipping it on, he smiled at his lover.

Sebastian offered his hand, palm up.

"Shall we?"

Rutherford smiled, placing his own hand on top of the brunette's.

"Yes."

And for a moment, neither had to worry about the world.

---

_A/N: Read and Review_ _as always._


End file.
